Thief Challange
by Kanako Kizarugi
Summary: Who ever would have thought that Fujiko would deceive Lupin.. and with a girl! And get this. her girl wants to challange Lupin to a little challange!Yuri Content! Give me Ideas for what the item they steal can be! .
1. Chapter 1

\Chapter 1:The Challenge is Set

"So.. You ready to get this over with or not?" A woman with long, black hair asked, her voice ragged and slow. Her black hair draped over her shoulders as she straddled the other girl, they both dripping with sweat," Because I think you toyed with him enough," She finished, taking the other girls nipple into her mouth.

"Oh Kerra," The girl on bottom moaned, her back arching lightly," You are so sly," She moaned again.

"Oh Fujiko. It was all your doing.. You are the one who tricked him into thinking that you actually liked him. All these years… you have acted well" The black haired woman smirked, nipping lightly at the nipple.

"But it was all your idea. You where the one who suggested it" She moaned again, her back arching more. " You are the evil genius"

"Yes.. But you love this evil Genius" She smirked, nipping at it again, loving to hear the other girl moan," But I do think it is time.. That we challenge him.. For we can get the Lupin Fortune"

"If you say so Kerra" She said, moaning again and grabbing onto the other girls back.

"Oh Lupin!" Fujiko said, walking into the hotel room he was staying at. She was so happy and so ready for the day she had prepared with the woman she has spent the night with.

"Fujiko? Is that you?" Lupin asked, coming out of the bathroom, his hair and body wet from getting out of the shower. She was in his boxers and smirked," My my, it is you Fujiko.. Where have you been? I haven't see you in a while"

"Yeah.. Well.. I had plans" She said, holding out a sheet of paper," Lupin.. I was sent this letter to give to you… " He said, handing it to him. Lupin took the letter and started to read," It seems someone wants to challenge you to a thief match"

He grinned," Someone thinks they can actually win against me in a match?" He laughed," Who was it who gave it to you?"

" I don't know Lupin.. But the person sounded serious… you might want to take up the offer." She said to him, acting like she had no clue who it was. Lupin couldn't see threw her acting after all.

"Well.. If you think I should Fujiko.. Then I think that I will,' She said, wrapping an arm around her.

Fujiko just sighed, moving out of the crook of his arm," Sorry.. But I must run. The person said to meet at the docks if you accept… I'll meet you there ok?"

He nodded," Ok.. Wish me luck"

"Good Luck Lupin" She said, heading out the door, smirking. She closed it behind her. "Because you are really going to need it." 


	2. Chapter 2

Lupin waited at the dock for the thief her challanged to arrive. He had to admit, he didn't know if it was some kind of trap or some kind of trick, but he trusted Fujiko. He thought that she wouldn't betray him that badly. He just stood and waited, the moon high and the stars shinning. The only sound was cars from the highway in the distance.

A car pulled up. Lupin blinked. He didn't expect the person to show up so soon. A figure came out of the dark. He couldn't tell any of the mans attributes.. Actually.. He couldn't tell if He was really a he or not.

"So... you came Sir Lupin," Said the voice, walking out into what little light they had. Lupin almost jumped back. It was a woman. She was tall, slinder, pale, and all about gorgous. She had creamy white skin and peircing blue eyes. She had long black hair that reached her waist. She giggled at his reaction, "Not expecting a woman?" She asked him.

"No. I wasn't expecting such a fox..." He said, grinning as he stroked his chin, looking her body over. She shook his head and snapped back into reality. She stared at her coldly, "So.. You are the one challangeing me?" He asked, a half smirk on his face.

She nodded, "Ah.. But not only I. I would have to thank my lovely assistant here for helping me with some of the dirty work," She said, snapping her fingers after her sentance," Oh Fujiko Honey.. Could you please take you approprate spot at my side?" She asked.

Just as it was asked, anothing figure came out of the car. It truely was the tall, brown haired, big breasted goddess. Lupin was dumbfounded.. But he wasn't prepared for what was about to happen. Fujiko stood at the girls side, looking at her. They both looked eachother passionatly in the eyes. Kerra leaned over and kissed the girl passionaly on the lips, Fujiko backing down and kissed her back.

Lupin almost feel to the ground, that being on the last things he EVER would have expected. Fujiko... with a woman?!

Fujiko broke off from the kiss, her cheeks flushed with a dark blush, "Oh Kerra... I do love you soo.." She said lightly. Kerra just nodded. Fujiko looked over at the dumbfounded Lupin, "Sorry Lupin.. I hate to tell you that I am in love with another woman.., wait... I don't hate it.. I actually don't care if I tell you or not!" She gave out a light giggle.

"Why yes..." The lady smirked, looking over at him, "For your information.. My name is Kerra... and only should be prefured to as that"

"Alright.. Kerra... what kind of match should this be?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow, really feeling hurt by Fujikos obvious betrail, but not letting it show.

Kerra just shook her head, "It should be for double of nothing. If you win, you get my stash and the item that is stolen... and if I win.. I win all of yours. And I do mean all of it," She smirked, glaring.

Lupin nodded, "I am the greatest thief of all time.. So this should be an easy way to steal..." He smirked, putting his hands behind his head.

"Ah.. You are only the best MALE thief Lupin," Fujiko smirked," Kerra here is the top FEMALE thief in the world. She has stolen countless important items... Like the Jade egg of the empior of China, and a bunch more," She said, looking over at her lover Kerra, "Right?" She asked.

"Ah... my dear.. You are correct. That was me.. And I have never be caught.. Nor do the polive know who I am. I am the most wanted yet they cannot name me by name. All they know me as is The Simple Masked Thief" She grinned, kissing her girl behind the ear.

"Ok.. Enough with the girl on girl action infrount of me.. Im starting to get turned on.." Lupin joked.

Kerra sighed, "The Item shall be ...

((Dun Dun Dun.. What will the item be? Stay tune for next chapter!)))


End file.
